creepypasta_biographiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypno (Hypno's Lullaby)
Hypno is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta story "Hypno's Lullaby". He is a Hypno Pokémon that kidnaps and kills children by hypnotizing them. History Hypno appears in the song by manipulating some children to follow it promising them protection and tons of fun. During the middle of the song, it ties the children up and claims that the ropes will hold them tight. This was a lie, however. Hypno then proclaims to the children that they weren't clever, and now they would stay with it forever. It is unknown what became of the children after their disappearances, but it's assumed that Hypno raped and killed them. Lyrics Come little children, come with me Safe and happy you will be Away from home, now let us run With Hypno, you'll have lots of fun Oh, little children, please don't cry Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly Be free to frolic, be free to play Come with me to my cave to stay Oh, little children, please don't squirm These ropes I know will hold you firm Now, look to me the pendant calls Back and forth your eye lids fall Oh, little children, you cannot leave For you your families will grieve Minds unraveling at the seems, allowing me to haunt their dreams Do not wail and do not weep, it's time for you to go to sleep Little children, you were not clever Now you'll stay with me forever. Appearance Hypno appears as a generic Hypno Pokémon, a yellow figure with long pointed ears and nose, as well as a ring of white fur around his neck. Personality Hypno is extremely cruel and manipulative, being able to successfully manipulative children into coming with him so he can torture them. As of now, he has yet to fail in his goals. Powers and Abilities Hypno is not a strong creature, his only way of manipulation is hypnotizing his victims into following him, but this only seems to be temporary. Fictional Origin It's completely unknown as to Hypno's motivations, although it's likely he was just a malevolent Hypno Pokémon with very sadistic goals. Danger Level Hypno is clever and charismatic, he's able to manipulate children into trusting him and murders them mercilessly after kidnapping them and revealing his true goals. However, Hypno could easily be captured, imprisoned, or killed by many other Pokémon if his hypnotizing clock was taken away, releasing the children and other Pokémon from his control. This earns him a 7.7 on the danger level. Trivia *The story seems to take place in the Pokémon universe, which is why Hypno's danger level is much higher than other Pokémon Creepypastas. *while it may not actually be the same hypno, while traveling around the Sevii Islands, in pokemon firered and leaf green, you encounter a hypno, when you find a child named lostelle. As it is a wild hypno, you can catch it, and essentially have a creepypasta character in your party. Category:Male Category:Animals/Anthropomorphic Category:Enigmatic Category:Everyone Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Category:Psychopath